


Thirteen Paces

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Shorts #4 (Neon RainBow Press, 2010)Waiting is often the hardest part





	Thirteen Paces

Thirteen paces, exactly thirteen paces. 

Wasn't thirteen unlucky? 

If he varied his step it could be twelve or fourteen, anything but unlucky thirteen. Travis shook his head driving the negative thought away and counted the steps off once again. 

He moved across the room like a cage lion. He couldn't sit, couldn't relax. He needed to keep moving, keep his mind off of the awful waiting. 

It was to be a simple bust. "Like lickin' butter off a knife," Agent Tanner had laughed.

Responsibility sat heavy on his shoulders.

His Call.

His team.

His friends.

Alone, he waited, and paced.


End file.
